


Midnight Silk

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphaned peasant, Naruto, has been spying on a high noble, Sasuke, for a long time. Until the night Sasuke confronts him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged for a ten sentence challenge over on my tumblr (flitterflutterfly.tumblr.com) by jay345sal28. It ended up being more than ten sentences. #oops
> 
> It's really just porn and I didn't proofread it so sorry if there's some typos. Um, enjoy?

Naruto fell in love at a young age with a boy whom he saved from drowning in the nearby river. He found out later the boy was the youngest heir of the Uchiha family, and though he might have saved young Sasuke’s life, the high nobles were too prodigious to allow an orphan peasant boy like him into their midsts and so he was stuck watching Sasuke grow up from afar.

Sasuke Uchiha was a beautiful boy and a gorgeous teenager, Naruto thought, even when he wore the stuffy robes of the high nobles that constricted his movements and spiked his hair with gel so it stuck up like a duck’s butt. By the time they were sixteen, he’d become more than a little obsessed with watching for glimpses of Sasuke from the window of his ornate carriage pulled by large black steeds.

Still, Naruto preferred the look of Sasuke he saw when spying on him from the single tree that overlooked Sasuke’s bedroom window. In his bedroom, Sasuke wore only a much more practical outfit, simple white shirt and black pants, and sometimes when he spelt the folds of the shirt fell open to reveal his pale chest.

Naruto liked to fantasize that Sasuke would one day open the door to his ornate carriage one day and call out his name, “Naruto, I remember you from when we were little and in exchange for saving my life, I’d give my life to you as your husband!” He liked to imagine them together in Sasuke’s large bedroom, sleeping on that heavenly bed with their legs tangled and their faces close enough they breathed the same air.

“Are you ever going to say anything to me, or are you just going to watch me like a creep for the rest of our lives?”

Naruto nearly fell out of the tree, having been so caught up in his fantasy he hadn’t noticed Sasuke walk to window and open it.

At the window was beautiful, sixteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, his white shirt hanging open just slightly and a smirk on his pink lips. “You know, now that I’m looking at you, you’re not all that ugly... for a creepy stalker, that is,” Sasuke added.

"I– you– how long have you known I was up here!?” Naruto exclaimed.

“From the first day you climbed up, idiot,” Sasuke replied, “it’s not like your stupid orange tunic is subtle.”

Naruto flushed, suddenly very aware he was a stupid creepy peasant stalking a high noble and, fantasies aside, it was well within Sasuke’s rights to have him killed for the infraction of his privacy.

“Oh, don’t get all embarrassed now,” Sasuke called out, “though, you do look pretty cute with that blush over your cheeks.”

Sasuke paused. “I’d rather make you blush a different way than fear, though,” he said, correctly judging what the problem was. “I wonder how you’d look spread out on my bed... how far would that blush spread down your body when I fucked you.”

He smirked, watching Naruto squirm in the tree, “Or have you been imagining fucking me instead? So sorry, but I’m always on top.”

Naruto shifted as his pants began to grow too tight, “Does that mean you’re not going to have me executed?”

“I might,” Sasuke replied, “if you don’t impress me enough. Let’s say, if you’re not through this window and naked in my bed in the next ten seconds...”

Naruto was on the bed before Sasuke got to the count of five. Only after he looked up and saw Sasuke’s smirk did he have the realization of how vulnerable he was—naked and at Sasuke’s mercy. Sasuke could fuck him and have him killed after. He could make Naruto scream with more than just pleasure and there was nothing Naruto could do about it.

“Yes,” Sasuke said. “You’re getting it.” He slowly stripped off his shirt, revealing sharp shoulder blades and pink nipples. “You bit off more than you could chew, little fox.”

“I... I’m sorry for peeking on you,” Naruto said and to his embarrassment he felt his eyes begin to water. “I didn’t mean anything bad of it, believe it!”

Sasuke laughed and it was a musical sound. “I believe you, idiot,” he said, using the insult like it was a pet name. He slipped out of his pants and crawled onto the bed so he was hovering over Naruto’s body. He stroked his thumbs over the birthmarks on Naruto’s cheeks and said again, “Little fox.”

“W-what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sasuke leaned down and scraped his teeth across Naruto’s jawline. “Turn over, idiot.”

Naruto meant to say, ‘stop calling me that,’ but his words got muffled in the silk pillows as he was flipped over. He squirmed, half-hard cock pressing into the sheets. It was easier, not looking at Sasuke’s face, easier to remember that he was about to have sex with the boy he’d loved for so long. “If you’re going to fuck me, hurry up,” he growled.

“Testy little fox,” Sasuke said. “Very well.” There was a small clink of a bottle and then cold fluid touched the rim of his asshole. 

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax as Sasuke pressed his finger in.

“Have you done this before?” Sasuke asked.

“Not with someone like you,” Naruto said honestly. It was different, he thought, living on the streets. He’d never been fucked in a bed like this, never been prepared with oils instead of spit. It was... it was nice, if a little more nerve-wracking for unfamiliarity.

“Good,” Sasuke whispered into his ear and then he thrust two more fingers in at once. 

Naruto cried out then bit down on the pillow to silence himself. His body rocked as Sasuke fucked him with his fingers, stretching him ruthlessly. His earlier tears came back, dripping out of the corner of his eyes. He’d never been so turned on in his life.

“Ready for my cock, little fox?”

“Stop calling me little,” Naruto grumbled, his voice just a little too breathy to be serious. “I’m not that much smaller than you.”

Sasuke reached around and grabbed his aching cock. “But aren’t you?”

Naruto’s blush flamed back up and he buried his face in the pillow. “Just do it.”

Sasuke lifted Naruto’s hips up and pressed his cock against his rim. “Deep breath,” he ordered. It was a surprisingly kind command and Naruto wasted no time in complying. He breathed out as Sasuke sheathed himself and nearly suffocated with how long it took for the noble to fully penetrate him.

“Don’t rip my sheets,” Sasuke said and then he started a brutal pace.

Naruto could do nothing but survive through the thrusts. His uncut nails clawed at the sheets, tearing into them despite Sasuke’s words, and he clenched his jaw into that pillow. The bed was too well-made to rock or squeak, but Naruto’s body did in time with Sasuke’s.

Sasuke squeezed the hand on Naruto’s cock, reminding him it was there. It took barely two pumps before Naruto was coming, tears running freely now down his cheeks. Sasuke laughed, a softer sound, as if involuntary. “What a good little fox,” he cooed and it was just shy of condescending.

Naruto rode the wave until Sasuke came. The noble teen didn’t shout, didn’t even moan. He just gave another of his soft, huffing laughs and spilled himself into Naruto.

For a moment, they just breathed together. Sasuke’s chest rested against Naruto’s back, still intimately connected. Then Sasuke pulled off and out of him. “I’m sorry, little fox,” he murmured. “But it wasn’t quite good enough to convince me.”

Sasuke stood and walked to the door. This was it, Naruto thought even as Sasuke’s seed dripped out of his ass. Sasuke was going to call for the guards to have him killed. They wouldn’t hesitate, not when there was a stranger in the noble’s private bed chamber.

At least, Naruto reflected, he got to lie together in bed with the person he loved most, even if just for a couple minutes before his death. So he nodded and closed his eyes.

The footsteps paused and then returned closer to Naruto. He kept his eyes closed, wondering if Sasuke had decided to kill him himself. He’d prefer that to a stranger’s hand.

“I remember you now... those birthmarks you have... you’re the boy who saved my life ten years ago, aren’t you?”

"Yes,” Naruto whispered

“Hmm,” Sasuke murmured. There was rustling and then Naruto felt covers being thrown over him. “A life for a life. Sleep well, idiot.”

Naruto burrowed under the sheets, silkier than anything he’d ever felt, and smelled the leftover scent of Sasuke on them. He smiled.


End file.
